


when you surrender to the touch, you'll know (this is heaven in hiding)

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bratty!Yennefer, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Triss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gags, Light Bondage, Magic, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub!Yennefer, Vibrators, Yennefer has a praise kink, Yes there is fluff here they're in love, baby's first smut!, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Not that that’s unexpected,” Triss continues, gripping Yennefer by the hair once more, “But I thought you were going to be good for me tonight, Yenna.”
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	when you surrender to the touch, you'll know (this is heaven in hiding)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, and welcome to... whatever this is. This was born from a vague idea of Triss domming a month back, and now here it is in all its smutty glory. Enjoy!

“My dear Yenna,” Triss cooes, petting Yennefer’s hair. Below her, Yennefer thrashes against her bonds, her angry grunting muffled by the cherry-red ball gag in her mouth.

It’s exactly the color of her lip stain, Triss thinks as she idly smudges the remnants of said lipstain. It makes Yennefer look more debauched than she already is, which is a tremendous accomplishment given that her lover is currently kneeling beneath with both her hands tied behind her back and a plugged up cunt.

“My dear Yenna,” Triss says again, licking her lips. “How sweet you look!”

Yennefer’s pride must take a hit, for she yanks her head from Triss’ hands and slams it into her legs.

Triss tsks. “What a disobedient girl,” she says, grasping Yennefer’s head before she can pull her little trick again. Yennefer growls behind her gag and stares Triss down. To any other person, she’d look angry, like lightning trapped in a bottle.

Triss knows better though. She sees the spark of mischief in her friend and lover’s eyes, and knows that she must feed it.

“Brat,” she says lovingly, flicking Yennefer’s gag. Yennefer grunts in protest. 

Triss sighs and threads her fingers through Yennefer’s hair. The way her eyes flutter at the sensation almost makes Triss regret tightening her grip and yanking Yennefer backward.

Almost.

“Mmph!” Yennefer screams- or perhaps it’s a moan? Either way, her lover seems to be enjoying it, her purple eyes full of pleading. And oooh, isn’t that a pleasant thought? Yennefer of Vengerberg, _the_ Yennefer of Vengerberg, is kneeling in front of her, lips split around a gag and moaning like she’d die if she stops, hips humping the air helplessly.

_Ah,_ Triss thinks, smile turning into a smirk as Yennefer’s moans turn to a desperate fever pitch. _You must be reading my thoughts, Yenna._

Yennefer growls, and suddenly Triss is bombarded with images of Yennefer’s lips on her neck, of her fingers at Triss’ nipple, of her thigh _grinding_ into Triss’ cunt as she bites down right at Triss’ pulse point-

She comes back to herself with a gasp. Her vision had almost whited out there towards the end, and she’s panting like she’d just run up the tower in Aretuza.

There’s a huff, and Triss looks back at Yennefer. Her lover is staring at her with an amused glint to her eyes, the corners of her lips tilted up even though she drools endlessly around the gag.

_That little-_

Triss breathes in through her nose and breathes out the mild outrage that her lover had pulled with her little stunt. “Cheeky today,” she says smoothly, partially putting up walls in her mind. Just enough that Yennefer can’t bombard her again, but not enough that she can’t reach out to Triss if she wants. 

“Not that that’s unexpected,” Triss continues, gripping Yennefer by the hair once more, “But I thought you were going to be good for me tonight, Yenna.”

Yennefer protests, but Triss can see that her words have gotten to her in the way she can’t seem to look Triss in the eye. Well, that’s rather cute, but that won’t do now, will it?

“Yennefer,” Triss commands. Her lover jumps at her name, and Triss smiles meanly at her squirming. “Look at me.”

Yennefer whines then, small and helpless. The sound goes to Triss’ head like she’d just drunk the finest of wines- she’ll not give in though.

She tightens her grip on Yennefer’s hair. “Look at me,” she repeats, scraping her nails down Yennefer’s neck.

Yennefer whines again, but finally she looks Triss in the eye. Her eyes are almost black with arousal, the edges of her purple iris barely seen in the candlelight’s flickering. She looks utterly desperate, eyes pleading and chest heaving as she ever-so-subtly shakes in Triss’ hands. 

“Good girl, Yenna,” Triss says, patting Yennefer’s cheek.

The words wrench a groan out of Yennefer. She slumps, but doesn’t dare look away from Triss.

“Good,” Triss says again, pulling her fingers out of Yennefer’s hair. “But I do believe I’ve kept you waiting for a while- would you like some more?”

Silence. Triss tsks. “I asked you a question, my dear. The least thing my good girl can do is give me an answer.”

Yennefer groans and slowly nods. The action is clearly a hit to her pride, so Triss makes sure to reward that with a soft kiss to her lover’s forehead. She feels Yennefer settle into her lips and can’t help but smile. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. She pulls back then and holds up a hand. “Ready, Yenna?”

Yennefer nods, less hesitant now.

Triss smirks and snaps her fingers.

The plug bursts to life immediately, and Yennefer jackknifes up, moaning uncontrollably. She thrashes under Triss’ hands, eyes shut tight under the onslaught of sensation. Triss tuts in sympathy and strokes Yennefer’s hair.

They stay there like that, Triss grounding Yennefer as she starts to fly off in pleasure, the non-stop vibrations winding her up higher and higher.

Yennefer’s moans start to reach a fever pitch, but just when it looks like she might cum…

Triss snaps her fingers again and the vibration stops.

And Yennefer _howls._

She’s terrible in her madness, all wild eyes and tangled hair and howling, _aching_ rage.

Triss has never seen someone more beautiful.

Yennefer’s scream finally dies out, her chest still heaving with the effort. It does make her tits look nicer than usual, Triss thinks absently as she slides off her chair, drops to the floor, and unties Yennefer’s gag.

“Don’t bare your teeth at me, dear,” she orders right as she takes the gag away. Yennefer growls angrily, but obeys. Good- Triss is generally fine with that level of disrespect, but she’d rather her love not get a cramped jaw from clenching her teeth so hard after taking the ball gag.

Slowly, Triss massages Yennefer’s jaw and helps her relax. “Still good?” she whispers, searching Yennefer’s eyes for any discomfort.

Yennefer hums, already half-melted into Triss’ hands. Her thighs sometimes twitch- she’s still frustrated by the denial- but otherwise, she’s completely relaxed. “Yes,” she says finally, the word slurred around a tired and aching tongue. “M- m’good.”

“Good,” Triss says, pressing a quick kiss to Yennefer’s nose. “Do you still want to keep going?”

At that, Yennefer’s eyes go wide. Then she narrows them, playful. “Um, yes,” she says, mock-angrily. “You haven’t made good on your promise to wreck me yet.”

Briefly, Triss flashes back to when they’d first stumbled into the room this evening, hands tearing at each others’ clothes and mouths slick with kisses. She remembers whispering that promise into Yennefer’s mouth, remembers the feel of her moan against her own.

Yennefer’s still watching her, smirking now. Usually, the sight of that biting smirk makes Triss want to melt- right now though, it makes her want to bite back.

“Oh?” she says, feigning innocence as she trails her fingers down Yennefer’s body. She bites back a smile at the way Yennefer shudders, like she wants to pull away and push closer at the same time. “Haven’t I though? Aren’t you sitting here- so pretty for me, I must add- needy and absolutely _wrecked?”_

“H-ha!” Yennefer says, smirk wobbling as Triss’ other hand scratches gently at the inside of her thigh. “As- as if!”

“Hm.” Triss pinches her nipple, smiling at the quiet gasp she gets in return. “It’s so cute how you cling to your pride, dear.”

“I’m not cu- ah!”

“Aw,” Triss chuckles, circling her clit ever so slowly. Yennefer bites her lip to keep from crying out again, but still she lets out small, breathy whimpers that go straight to Triss’ core. “But you’re making the cutest noises for me right now.”

“Th-that!” Yennefer’s words devolve into a moan as Triss speeds up. “You-”

Triss kisses her then. Yennefer’s mouth is a bit dry, possibly from the gag, but the whines and moans she keeps making are more than sweet enough to make up for it. She takes Yennefer’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulls back ever so gently, loving the way it makes Yennefer’s voice climb higher.

“See,” she whispers, finally letting go of Yennefer’s lip. “Cute.”

Yennefer doesn’t respond, too busy humping Triss’ fingers. Little _ah-ah-ah_ s fall from her lips, a noise so pretty Triss almost wants to kiss her again.

Instead she snaps her fingers, and the vibrator springs back to life.

“Ah!” Yennefer yells. “Fuck, fuck- Triss, I can’t- I can’t-”

“Then don’t,” Triss whispers. She speeds up, her fingers flying across Yennefer’s clit now. “Come for me, Yenna.”

There’s a moment where Yennefer just freezes, eyes wide and wild with pleasure. Then she arches back with a scream and finally comes.

Triss works her through it, circling her clit as she shudders and shakes, her scream petering off into breathless moans.

“Fuck,” she groans. “Fuck, fuck- Triss, turn it off-”

Triss snaps her fingers, and the vibrator stops. Now all that echoes in the room are Yennefer’s panting and her soft, quiet moans as she comes down from her high. Slowly, Triss takes her fingers away from Yennefer’s clit- they’re wrinkled and positively _soaking_ with her slick. 

_Waste not, want not,_ she thinks, licking her fingers clean. There’s a soft groan, and Triss looks up to see Yennefer staring at her like she’d just been punched in the gut.

“Seriously,” Yennefer pants. “You’re incorrigible.”

Triss smiles around her fingers but doesn’t respond. Instead, she licks down to the very vee of her fingers and holds Yennefer’s gaze even as she feels blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment.

_“Fuck, Triss,”_ Yennefer breathes, jerking forward. That movement must tug on her bonds because she doesn’t get far before she rocks back, unable to balance herself forward without her arms.

Triss hums and pulls her fingers out of her mouth. Yennefer’s taste is gone from her skin, but now it lingers in her mouth- slick is not the most pleasant taste, objectively, but Triss doesn’t care since it’s her lover’s. Exhibitionism isn’t one of her kinks either, but…

She trails her wet fingers down her throat, shivering at the cool traces she leaves behind. Her eyes slip shut as she goes lower, but she can still feel Yennefer’s desperate gaze on her like a brand. 

Finally, she reaches her small clothes. She opens her eyes again to see Yennefer’s gaze transfixed on her hand. It’s a bit embarrassing, as always, to be the center of such intense attention, but it’s _good_ too, like the power rush in her veins when she channels Chaos.

“Well?”

Triss snaps out of her thoughts to see Yennefer staring at her with a raised brow. “Are you going to just sit there, or do you want to do something about that?”

Triss smirks, sensing the shakiness beneath Yennefer’s nonchalant tone. “Awfully impatient, aren’t you dear?” she says, tracing circles over her smallclothes. She keeps the pressure light and teasing- just as she likes it. 

“I’m not impatient,” Yennefer says, trying to affect a haughty tone- doesn’t work though as Triss can clearly see her lick her lips unconsciously. “You’re just _slow.”_

“Ah, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Triss says, hands passing over her clothed cunt to stroke at her thighs. “Remember that fable? The one with the turtle and the rabbit?”

Yennefer laughs sharply. “I remember the turtle only winning because the rabbit took a nap.” She leans back and arches a brow. “Are you saying your plan is to bore me so much with your teasing that I fall asleep?”

Triss tsks. “Mouthy,” she says, bringing up her other hand to brush a nipple. It feels good, good enough that her eyes flutter and she lets herself rock up. She smiles when she hears Yennefer’s quiet gasp. 

“Should I fetch your gag again?” she says, eyes still closed. She pinches at her nipples and hums at the little bite of pain. “It might remind you who’s in charge here.”

“Ha! If you need to rely on things like that to remind me, are you _really_ in charge?”

_Brat._

Triss stops touching herself and leans in to yank Yennefer by the hair. _You’re such a brat, Yenna,_ she thinks at her lover, watching her as nonchalantly as possible as she groans in pain at her hair being tugged. _You never do learn._

_Triss-_

_Ah-ah,_ Triss thinks, trailing a finger down her cheek before carefully placing it in her mouth. _Don’t speak, dear. I’ve still got things to do._

Yennefer moans, but keeps quiet as Triss pets her tongue. As a reward- or maybe as a humiliation, it’s all the same for Yennefer- Triss feeds her two more fingers. 

“Good,” Triss whispers, watching Yennefer’s eyes flutter and throat work as she sucks on Triss’ fingers. “Good girl.”

She takes her hand out of Yennefer’s hair then and slowly drags it down to squeeze at a breast. “Look at you- you’re so lovely like this, suckling at my fingers like it’s the only thing you want to do.”

_Like it’s the only thing you were ever capable of doing,_ Triss projects and smiles meanly at Yennefer’s helpless moan.

“It’s adorable how bratty you get,” Triss continues, pinching Yennefer’s nipple to get another reaction out of her. Sure enough, she moans again and arches towards her fingers. “I think it’s because you felt a bit neglected, didn’t you? When you saw me tending to myself?”

Yennefer doesn’t answer, but Triss can see the desperation in her gaze. Her pride’s been stripped from her now, speared on Triss’ fingers and the plug still in her cunt. It’s a humbling thing to see, knowing that Yennefer can throw her off if she so wishes, but instead she stays here with her.

There’s a soft bite at her fingers, and Triss snaps back to see Yennefer looking at her, concerned.

“I’m good,” she says to the unspoken question in Yennefer’s eyes. “Just thinking about you.”

Yennefer raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t project her thoughts. Still, Triss can hear her as if she’d clearly said “Good things I hope?”

“Always good things, my dear,” Triss says, softly brushing a hand down Yennefer’s cheek. 

Yennefer bites at her fingers again then, but this time in mischief. Triss chuckles.

“Alright, alright,” she says, pressing down gently on Yennefer’s tongue. “Back to sex then.”

Yennefer groans, and this time she does project into Triss’ mind. _Seriously?_ she thinks, still sucking at Triss’ fingers. _That’s the least sexiest transition ever. Points off on presentation, Merigold._

Triss laughs at the imitation of one of their teachers back at Aretuza. “Gods,” she gasps. “You even got her nasally tone right!”

Yennefer grins around Triss’ fingers, and the sight looks so undignified but sweet that Triss can’t bear to do anything but pull her fingers out of Yennefer’s mouth and kiss her silly.

Yennefer hums into the kiss, and abruptly, Triss is reminded of how dry her mouth is. She pulls back, entirely enchanted by the way Yennefer chases her lips but stops her before she can fall over. “It’s alright,” Triss says. “Let me just get you something to drink- your mouth is bone-dry, dear.”

Yennefer licks her lips and winces. “Yeah, you have a point,” she concedes. Then she turns her face up to Triss. “Bring me apple juice?”

Triss grins and summons the jug they have downstairs. “Anything else?”

“No.”

“Alright,” Triss says, shifting her grip on the jug with one hand and tilting Yennefer’s chin with the other. “Open wide then.”

Yennefer’s eyes darken, but she does as Triss says. Triss bites down on the instinctive praise that leaps to the tip of her tongue- wouldn’t do to have Yennefer choking on her juice- and slowly pours the juice into Yennefer’s mouth.

She watches intently, trying to make sure that Yennefer doesn’t choke, but also just entirely fascinated by the way her throat works as she swallows. She taps Yennefer’s chin before gently lowering her hand to cover the span of her neck, shivering with every flutter of Yennefer’s throat against her palm.

So lost is she that she nearly misses Yennefer being done- fortunately, she feels Yennefer’s intent and takes the jug away, though not before some juice spills over Yennefer’s lips.

“Ah,” Triss says, wiping away the excess juice. “Sorry about that.”

“S’fine,” Yennefer mumbles, lips pressing against Triss’s thumb as she wipes her lips clean. Triss is once again tempted to put a finger or two into that sweet mouth, but she’s feeling quite a bit worked up, and it wouldn’t do to keep Yennefer bound like this for much longer.

“Yenna,” Triss says, cupping Yennefer’s cheek gently. “We’re going to go into the last segment of the night- do you want to come again?”

Yennefer laughs under her hand. “Do you even have to ask?” she says, nuzzling into Triss’ palm. “You know I always want more.”

Triss smiles. “Just thought I’d check,” she says. She drops a kiss onto Yennefer’s head, taking just a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair before she stands up, towering over her lover. With a wave of her hand, her small clothes teleport away- hopefully they’re still somewhere in their home, but she doesn’t care much, not when Yennefer keeps looking at her with those hungry eyes. “Ready?” 

Yennefer tilts her head in a lazy challenge. “Ready.”

Triss snaps her fingers, and the vibrator springs back to life. Immediately, Yennefer is moaning, snapping into a bend as the plug no doubt sends waves of pleasure racking up her spine. Before she can straighten up again, Triss grabs her by the hair and guides her face to her cunt. She doesn’t even need to order Yennefer- her lover starts sucking at her all by herself.

“Oh, good girl,” Triss gasps, grinding into Yennefer’s mouth. “Good- good girl-”

It’s sloppy, sloppier than Yennefer would ever allow herself to be. Normally, she’s very precise, either with delicate, teasing licks that drive Triss mad with want or with pointed, efficient thrusts that leave Triss sobbing for mercy. But now she’s messy, absolutely incoherent with pleasure as she moans and pants into Triss’ cunt. She licks and sucks sloppily, but it’s so good, so good, so _good-_

Triss comes with a shout, grinding desperately into Yennefer’s face. She tries to keep standing, but then Yennefer is coming and whining into her clit and her knees just go _weak_ with the aftershocks. It’s all she can do to collapse onto the chair behind her, gasping for air.

“Triss,” Yennefer pants below her. “Triss, Triss _please-”_

For a long, dark moment, Triss wonders what would happen if she doesn’t stop the vibrator- if she just kept it going, and going, until Yennefer couldn’t even scream any more. Then her lover whimpers once more, high and pleading.

_Ah well,_ she thinks, snapping her fingers. _Maybe another day._

They sit in the aftermath, breathless and trying to breathe again. Triss recovers first and slips down to unlock Yennefer’s hands.

“Careful,” she murmurs, rubbing Yennefer’s wrists and shoulders gently. “Don’t move too fast or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Yennefer just hums and drops her head onto Triss’ shoulder. “You did a good job,” she mumbles, mouthing over Triss’ collarbones.

Triss flushes with the praise. “Glad I could make it good for you,” she says, willing her voice to stay as even as possible as she massages feeling back into Yennefer’s shoulders.

It must not work because Yennefer huffs out a wet laugh that prickles at Triss’ skin. “Really Triss?” she says. “Out of everything we’ve done today, _this_ is what flusters you? A little bit of praise?”

“Oh, shut it,” Triss grumbles, feeling her ears heat up. “It’s not like you have any room to talk!”

“Is this a kink for you then?” Yennefer says. She pulls back, and Triss almost groans at the mischievous glint in her eyes- she’s not getting away from this, is she? “Well that’s something to try out next time.”

“Wow.” Triss brings Yennefer’s hands forward finally, giving them one last gentle squeeze before laying them in their laps. “You’re already planning ahead, hm?”

“Maybe,” Yennefer says, leaning in once more. “Why? Are you complaining?”

Triss smiles and presses their foreheads together. “Never,” she whispers before capturing Yennefer’s lips in a kiss.

**5 minutes later:**

“Triss?”

“Hm?”

“Can you get the plug out now?”

“Oh! Right.”

  
  
  



End file.
